


Missing You

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall lost his best friend, his fiance and he doesn't know how he will be able to live without her. With the help from his daugher and his brother in-law, he might just be able to get through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt from Wattpad:
> 
> Pairings: @gggaaagggsss and Niall
> 
> Prompt: Beckah dies from a illness and Niall misses her really bad.
> 
> Length: 2-3 pages
> 
> Warnings: Death, mentions of Mpreg
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Anything else: Beckah is 18 and Niall is 19, hospital and a backyard tree

****

**_Niall POV_ **

It’s been a month since I lost the love of my life and it kills me that she is no longer here. I really miss her and I can’t live on like this. I need her to be here, I can’t even look at our little girl without thinking of Bekah. I don’t even know why the doctors didn’t save her; I just want my baby back.

“Daddy!” A little three year old girl comes running into my room and jumps on my lap.

“Hey, Ali, what’s wrong?”

“I miss Mummy? Why did she have to go with the angels?” She looked directly at me with those puppy dog eyes that Bekah would always get me with and a tear trickled down my face. She brings up her thumb and wipes it away quickly.

“Because God needed a new angel and Mummy was his first choice. I know you miss her and I do as well, but Mummy was very sick and God wanted to save her spirit before she suffers. So, he came to Mummy and he took her. But, just because you can’t see her, she’s always right here,” I spoke to her as I pointed at her heart. I looked up to see her glassy eyes and she looked right back to me.

“Does Mummy still love me?”

“Is that even a question to ask? She will always love you and she will always love me.” She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and hugs me with all her strength possible. She lets go and kisses me on the cheek before she runs off to wherever she wants.

When I first met Bekah was at school and it was literally love at first site. We were both in the same math class and she literally blew me away. She was the most beautiful girl I’ve seen and once I looked into her eyes, they told her story.

We were about 14 years old when we first met and I instantly knew that she would be mine forever. We ended up getting together and just before she turned 15, we welcomed little Alana. It was never planned and I did use protection, but the dang thing broke. Her parents were very supportive since she was their baby girl and they didn’t want to lose her.

I still remember the day that I finally met my little girl.

_“Come on Bekah, push!” The doctor calmly and loudly told to my girlfriend. I was holding her hand and not paying attention as to what was happening down there, all I was worried about was my girl. On the other side was her older brother, Louis and he was rooting her on just like I was. Her parents didn’t get there in time to see the birth of their first grandchild, so Louis offered to be the second person in the room with her._

_At first he was like I don’t want to see my sister like that, but she looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes that she ever done. She’s done this before on me and it’s worked so many times. After he looked into those eyes, he gave in and now he was crying along with Bekah and I._

_“One more push, you can do it!” The nurse spoke as Bekah takes in the last breath and pushes. Then you hear a loud cry and Bekah slumps back on the bed._

_“Baby, you did it! I’m so proud of you!” I kissed her on the lips and I was then given the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I cut it and our little girl was instantly taken away._

_“Bekah, sweetie, how are you?” Louis spoke as he threaded his fingers through her hair and she looks up to him. She just smiles and was about to say something when the baby was put right into her arms._

_“Congratulations on your healthy baby girl.”_

_“Hey pretty girl, I’m your mummy and this is your daddy. And that weirdo is your uncle.”_

_“Hey! I take offense in that!”All of us laugh and then our baby opens ups her eyes. She looks directly up to Bekah and she smiles up to her before her eyes close once again._

_“So, what are you naming her?”_

_I look to Bekah and she nods her head, “Alana Louise Horan.”_

_I look out the corner of my eye and see Louis jump, “Wait, you’re naming her after me?”_

_“Well, you are after all my brother and you’ve always been there for me. I hope you can always be there for her as well.”_

_“You know I would be honored.”_

_I look to Bekah as she is softly speaking to my little girl._

The rest of that day was in a blur. A few months after the birth of Alana, they found out that Bekah has cancer and that Alana should have never been born; she was our little miracle. She immediately went through intense chemo therapy and the cancer was gone, for now.

The day that she had her last chemo therapy, she was just about 16 years old and I surprised her with the biggest surprise ever.

_“Lou, you know what you have to do, right? Please tell me you have it!” I spoke to Louis as he was driving me to the clinic. I had the ring in my pocket and I was ready to propose to the love of my life. I know we’re only 16 but, I could never picture myself with anyone else._

_We reach the clinic and we are on our way, up to the cancer floor. I was shaking madly and Louis turns to me. I grab my arms and looks at me directly in the eye, “Ni, she’s going to say yes. Stop being so nervous, loosen up!”_

_“I know she’ll say yes, I’m more nervous if she gets mad at me for making a scene.”_

_“She’s big on these things, trust me. Now, go get him tiger. I need to speak with someone.”_

_“Or do you mean shag? I know how much you’ve been eying Dr. Styles, and you’ve got it bad.”_

_“Is it that obvious?”_

_“Well, every time we come here you go off somewhere and come back all flustered; not to mention all of the love bites.”_

_“Umm…I guess I need to cover it up more?”_

_“No, just don’t even think about that. Just don’t lie to yourself, it’s bad for you. Now, go spend some alone time with your lover,” I sent him a wink before I watched him go back into the elevator to some other floor._

_I look over to the room and I see Bekah in the corner reading a book. I walk over to her and she smiles bright. I kiss her forehead and sat down next to her. I want to wait before I do this, and I’m nervous as fuck and I don’t want to screw this up._

_After a few minutes I got out of the chair and I got down on one knee. I heard a gasp and I looked to see Bekah has her hand over her mouth, as well as a tear trickling down her face._

_“Bekah, I know you might think that you don’t look your best and that you cried once all your hair fell out, but you were still the most beautiful girl in the world. I still can’t believe that we have our little girl, Alana and that she’s really ours. I know that you may think that I’m making the biggest scene, but I want everyone in here to know how much I love you and that I wouldn’t know where I’d be right now if I didn’t have you. I love you, Rebekah Parker; will you do the honor in being my wife?”_

_She couldn’t say anything and all she did was nod her head. I took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. I couldn’t kiss her on the lips because of her being so vulnerable, I couldn’t get her sick. So I kissed her on the forehead and grasped my hand with hers. Then everyone in the room clapped and cheered. It was a lovely day._

I still remember that Louis had returned like a half hour later and I couldn’t help but laugh at how he looked. And I’m glad they are still going strong, as well as expecting a child soon. I’m so happy for them. What makes me happier is that they are expecting a girl and they are naming her, Rebekah after Bekah.

I was still inside my room, which I hate to refer to it as mine when it’s still mine and Bekah’s, and I was looking through a photo album. I kept stopping a smiling down at each photo, and I get to one certain one that I would never forget. It was the first time I felt the baby kick.

_“Ni, what are we going to do? Like I want to go to college, but now we have a baby to worry about?” She looks up to me through here eyelashes. I was up against the tree with her up against my chest. I had my hands on top of her protruding belly and then all of a sudden I felt something._

_“Ni, did you feel that?”_

_“Yes, it’s our little baby. She finally kicked.”_

_We kept our hands like that for quite some time before it stopped. I leaned my head down and captured my lips with hers and I smiled into the kiss._

_We didn’t notice a flash, but we heard a clicking sound and we turn up to see Louis and Harry. They snapped a photo of our moment. Bekah blushed mad and we all awed._

There were so many memories that I have with Bekah and I just want her back. I don’t want to live if she is no longer here with us. Why did she have to go?

I didn’t realize a tear was falling from my eye until it fell onto the picture that I was looking at. I decided that it was best to put the photos away. Then that’s when the tears really started to flow freely from my eyes and I just wanted to curl up in a ball, so I did.

After quite some time the crying had stopped but my pillow was soaking wet from the constant tears. I heard some heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and I had a feeling who was coming into the room.

“Ohh, Niall, come here,” Lou’s voice spoke as he opened up his arms and he walked over to me. I collapsed into his arms and I screamed into his chest.

“Why? Why did she have to go? I want her back! I can’t live without her, I just want to have her back in my arms,” I spoke through my violent sobs.

“Niall, you know I could never answer that without you getting upset. But, one she loved you more than anything else, and she loved a lot of things. She wouldn’t want you to be like this for the rest of your life. She was sick and it wasn’t like she gave up or anything, she decided that it was her time to go. Remember, she passed with the biggest smile on her face, just remember that. Even though she did have a few tears escape her eyes before she died. But, at least she knew that you would be able to take care of Ali because she knows how you work. I understand how much she looks like her, but it’s just she’s out of the pain. She’s free. She was able to spread her wings and fly. She’s up there looking right down here smiling because she’s so proud of what you have accomplished for the past month. She wouldn’t want to see you cry, she wants you to be happy. Even if you find someone, you will always have someplace special in your heart for her.”

I wiped away my tears and moved away from Louis, “Thank you, and not to be rude, by why are you even here?”

“Well, before Bekah died she wrote these letters. One for you and one for Ali, she told me to give this one to you when you’re not over her death and to give this one to Ali when you finally meet someone you could love equally.”

He hands me the two letters and I quickly open up mine.

_Niall,_

_I know right now you’re home taking care of our little girl, but I know that I have not much time. I don’t want you to be upset because it’s my time to go._

_I want you to promise me something, if you find someone to love you then let it be. I will always have that special place in your heart and you will always know that. But, please don’t mourn over me for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy and I hope you can accept that._

_Now, I don’t want to see you until you’re old and grey._

_Please, live out your life like you should._

_Love,_

_Your Bekah_

_P.s I will always be watching, I love you for all eternity._

 

I looked to Louis and I smiled, I hope I could be what Bekah wants me to be. I wipe off the tears that I shed and I look to him.

“So, how’s Harry?”

“He’s a moody bitch, but what do you get when he’s just about 9 months pregnant. That fucking one time that he wanted me to top and being bareback, I get him fucking pregnant! I didn’t even know men could get pregnant!”

“A little bit too much information there, but at least you don’t have to worry about going through adoption or some stranger as a surrogate mother.”

“True, speaking of Harry, I need to go get something with chocolate or something sweet, I don’t even know anymore.”

“Alright, well have fun! And tell Harry I said Hi.”

“Will do, and please Niall, be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry,” He hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head. He left the room and I sighed heavily while running my hand through my hair.

I look up and I just smile knowing that she’s looking down on me right now. I utter a sly _‘I love you’_ before I go to Ali and take her out for some food.

 

_About 4 years later…_

“Ali! Get your bum down here!” I shouted up the stairs and I hear the pitter patter of my little seven year olds feet.

“Yes daddy? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. But, you know how Catherine and I are getting married next month?”

“Yes and I can’t wait! I’ll finally have a new mommy.”

“That’s true baby, but I want you to know that your real mommy loves you so much and is so proud of you. I need you to read this,” I handed her the almost forgotten letter, I had found it when I was searching though my drawers and I remembered what Lou had told me those years ago.

“What is it?”

“A letter from Mom, open it and read it,” I kissed her forehead and I left the room for her to read it in peace.

 

**_Third Person POV_ **

Ali ended up reading the letter and tears were flowing freely down her face.

_Ali,_

_I know you may not remember me, but I’m your Mom. I don’t want to you be upset or anything when you try to remember what I look like or if you can’t remember the memories we have had together. But, promise me you will look after Dad for me, I don’t want you to lose him either._

_When your father finds another woman, I want you to treat her just like you would have treated me if I was still there with you. I want you to realize that you may not like the idea at first, but you will find it easier to just treat her like your own._

_I will always be watching you and I know that I will be so proud of you._

_Love,_

_Mum xx._

She wipes off the tears and sets the letter down. She goes into the kitchen and sits right into her father’s lap. The cry and hug it out for about a half hour. They really needed that moment and Ali kisses her Dad’s cheek before getting up retreating back up to her room.

A year would pass and Ali did just what her mother had asked her. She treated Catherine with the most respect that she could, even though she’s not warming up to calling her Mum, she usually calls her by her first name, but then apologizes. Then Catherine would shake her head and tell her that she understands.

Niall and Ali would visit Bekah’s grave every holiday, including her birthday. They wouldn’t say anything they would just look at the grave with some tears flowing down their faces.

One day, when Ali was about 20 years old, she was getting ready to get married to her boyfriend and she wanted her father to bring her to see Mum. They take the 10 minute drive and they were soon at the grave.

“Hey Mom, its Ali and Daddy. I just wanted to come and tell you that your little girl is getting married. I wanted to come by myself but I knew that it was something Dad and I had to do together. But, you would love him mom, he acts exactly like Lou, and maybe one day I’ll bring him by to meet you. I love you Mom, and Dad loves you too with all of his heart.”

As they turned around, a young Bekah was looking to them. She smiled to them and waved to them. She mouthed an ‘I love you’ before she disappears into the wind.

Ali looks to her Father who was just as shocked as she was. The hugged each other once more before finally retreating back home.

Ali and Niall wouldn’t stop going to see Bekah. It would be there thing to do and she did end up bringing her husband, Joshua, with someone special. She gave birth to a little girl a few years after her marriage, named, Jameson Rebekah Knight, and she already looked like the spitting image of her grandmother.

Ali, Josh, Jamie, Niall, Catherine, Louis, Harry and Rebekah would all still visit the grave even after all of the years of Bekah’s passing. They would never miss a holiday and when it was Niall’s time for him to go, Bekah greets him with open arms, “I’ve waited for you, I’m glad you lived out your life.”

“I’m glad I did too.”

 

_The end…_

 


End file.
